The Mistress of Disguise ( Boss Kuro Kyo Nanami backstory)
by NeoZeroKnight300
Summary: This story is basically a story about my boss Kuro and how she became the leader of the saints and onto her presidency. (Warning: Strong Language and Lemon- ish parts)
1. Free Free falling

**Here is an introduction story for my Boss Kuro (the undercover saint)and her sister Kira, Basically kind of a AU one shot ^_^ Enjoy! Set through Sr3 and two years before SR4**

* * *

I never wanted to remember my past, It was sad actually; how I became the president, the leader of the saints, most of my gang now dead. Believe me It was something I didn't want to remember; My own mind travelling through the dimensions.

" Name?"

" Kyo Hatsuharu"

" What are you?"

" a human time traveler, who else would I be?"

"I meant your race"

" Asian"

"What have you been arrested for?

" Intimidating an officer"

"by?"

" Erm... stealing his uniform,lighting criminal records on fire and doing The Hustle on The Chief of Police's desk. "

The Officer walked out and I heard a sound from the door, the door opened and two twins who were obviously women; both with long black hair tied into a ponytail with maroon and white sunglasses entered along with several other men behind them

" Miss Hatsuharu, come with us please; our boss would like to speak with you." One of them said

I walked with them as we arrived to the Stillwater Nationial Airport; we entered the cockpit of the plane when their boss, a Belgian man with silver hair and brown eyes approached were signaled to go inside into the plane where there were several seats and well what I would call The Cliche Chair was in front of me.

" Miss Hatsuharu, I have heard of your work, you did pretty well with your accomplishments." The Man said  
I grinned and pulled out a root beer,  
" yes, oh and I never caught your name; what was it?!" I asked

The Belgian pulled out a cigar and lit it, he handed his pack to the woman I think is named Viola Dewynter.

" I am Phillipe Loren, Head of the Syndicate a multi-national organization; I have called you here tonight to assign you into the Syndicate." Phillipe said,

I crushed my root beer, and placed my hand on the table, hell he wasn't kidding.

" um, okay; that explains it." I said

I began to notice that the cockpit was wide open so I ran out to the cockpit where I saw Kira,Gat and Shaundi about to jump out, I chased after them but I slipped and fell out of the cockpit.


	2. Enter the Syndicate

**This Chapter is brought to you by my best friend ( in real life) SonicLink15 "Hey Guys! Review if you like this! Check ouy my Stories too!Blamed and Enclosed!"~SonicLink15**

* * *

I began falling from the plane by accident so I decided to dodge the cars that were falling with me , I zoomed past Gat and Kira my sister who noticed me falling.

" Shit, sis Hang on!" Kira yelled and went after me

Gat shrugged and followed along

" Boss are you sure that's Kuro?" Gat said

"Yes who else would it be Maero oh wait, he's dead." Kira said

I watched as I kept on falling I felt a pair of arms around me

" Hey Kuro"

I looked up and I saw Gat, leaving a cool smile on his face, just I looked at him with a blank stare as we landed.

* * *

5 days later

" Kuro you okay?" Shaundi asked

I stood up from the sofa; holding my arm as it still hurt like hell after the landing and blinked

" Yeah, but I feel like shit after I drunk that root beer and that Belgian man talking about me joining some Syndicate" I said

Kira's eyes widened after I said the word Syndicate

" Kuro... He's offering you a job,"

I tied my red wig into a ponytail as I placed my contacts and piercings on

" Yeah, I could sense that very well Kira." I said  
Kira pulled out a cigarette and lit it

" Then fucking go for it Kuro, use your abilities and take advantage of them."

* * *

I arrived at the Morningstar tower and entered through the front entrance, It was decorated in pink, red and also black; I was approached by a man, about one foot taller than me; buff as fuck and he was wearing a green and red wrestling mask.

" You must be Kyo, Phillipe has told me all about you, I am Killbane; leader of the Luchadores, I would oblige you to follow me."

I smiled kindly, trying not to blow my cover as I followed him into the dark hallways, I arrived to two big doors and pushed them open, Phillipe, Kiki and Viola were there, along with ... a really cute guy.

He had raven black hair and had blue eyes, he wore a jacket with three belts attached to the jacket, he had a computer on his arm and a cellphone on his right hand; I blushed slightly as his eyes met mine, he blushed slightly too and moved his head down.

Phillipe approached, with a fedora on his head; and shook my hand.

"Ah, hello miss Hatsuharu, I see you have decided to arrive here, okay, you will be assigned with Mr. Miller ." Phillipe said,  
" Oh... thank you Loren."

I walked out to my motorcycle as I was walking, I never noticed... Killbane was blushing.  
" Are you looking at something?" I said,  
" no... not exactly..."  
" Aw, Killbane come on! tell me what's wrong?"  
" It's just, you're really beautiful.."  
I blushed as I heard that word; but I shrugged it off as a compliment.

* * *

**Don't Worry I will add Lillian in the next chapter ( the end of the Saints row 3 timeline) favorite ,Comment ,and review thank you!- Neo**


End file.
